All Because Of You
by FireyDragoness
Summary: CreatureFic. HarryxDraco. Harry is Headmaster, Draco seeks post. Something awakens to bring them pain. What'll they do about it? Better Then It Sounds. Yaoi eventual Citris
1. Chapter 1

Hey I don't own anything! I thank KillerDustBunny, for encouraging me to  
publish this! She's amazing!

Chapter 1  
Stupid wanker! Stupid, stupid wanker! I'm talking about myself; I am a  
stupid wanker, not in the literal sense, unless you've seen what I've  
done then you'd turn around and say, "you stupid wanker". For the last, oh I  
dunno three years since school, and four within it, I've fallen in love with a male that I wasn't supposed to be in love with; I was supposed to hate the  
blonde.

I suppose I should start by telling you my name; Harry James Potter. I,  
Harry Potter, fell in love with one Draco Malfoy. Being heir to the Potter legacy  
at 17 it seemed I had lost track of him. But yesterday, going into the  
ministry to clear a few details up about my new transaction with Hogwarts, I had  
bumped into the young Malfoy working as a muggle care-taker and a wizard  
transporter; he helped wizards who couldn't apparate to get to places they needed to go.  
Apparently it was going well for the wizard, unless he'd been allowed the  
family fortune back.

I had said "hi", a civil thing to do, considering the man saved my life in the last battle against Voldemort. He had nodded in return and my heart had melted once again at the lean man before me. He had fallen on hard times but he'd apparently picked himself up by the looks of things.  
Don't ask how I know this, but I've always been able to tell things about people,  
like what they may have done or gone through.

Later that day I had bumped into him again, literally; he'd turned around  
and said he was sorry, that was when I'd lost my mind. I kissed him. Yes  
people, it was the stupid Gryffindor courage, not my own doing that had given  
away my secret to the one man I didn't want to know. He'd turned away after I stepped back out of shock and walked away. I had run out of there, instantly blushing when I bumped into my old friend god I ran so fast. And now I could never so much as walk into the ministry again, but it wasn't to be that easy it seems.

-

I stepped into the grounds of a school that was my first home. This is what  
I meant by a transaction, I was to be the new headmaster, Professor Potter.  
Didn't sound half bad, but I know I could never fill in Dumbledore's shoes. But I felt I had to try.

Making my way up to the office, the gargoyle stepped in the way and intoned,  
"The new password is Professor?"

"Lost love." It nodded and stepped aside and I walked up the revolving steps to the top. I entered my office. If I remembered correctly the school had been closed for three years because of the battles with Voldemort and remaining Death-Eaters. Apparently Dumbledore had stated that I was specifically to be headmaster no matter how long the school was to close for.

I already had stacks of letters; it seemed people either wanted their children to be transferred here or for the teaching positions. I knew already who I wanted for DADA and flying lessons. I also had to contact Severus about Potions, but I would see what I got first. There came a knock at the door, "Come in."

"Sorry about, um, barging in but I needed to talk to you." I knew that  
voice so well; I froze instantly before inching around to face Draco Malfoy.

"How did you get passed the gargoyle? No-one but me knew the password," I  
said, my suspicions getting the better of me. I had no idea why but I was  
intimidated to find Draco here without request.

"I know you; therefore I made a good guess. Now can we talk?" Draco asked his impatience slowly etching through; I wasn't surprised, he was probably wondering why I was distancing myself."Talk away Draco…" Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise, but he sat and  
prepared to 'talk away'. Or so I thought. Draco sat sure, but he was  
waiting to see whether I would break, and it seemed I was going to."OK! So I kissed you in the ministry, so what? I like you Dammit!" I gasped; I'd cracked under Draco's simple glance, it proved again to me that the blonde seemed to be the only one who could get me to say or do anything; even when they were things I wished I had not done. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I will accept your potions vacancy and stay here with you, dolt," Draco  
replied. I watched him curiously as he walked closer to me; I smiled lightly  
when he encircled me in his arms. What was this strange tingling in the back  
of my neck? It wasn't one of those warnings I was used to though. I didn't understand until I felt searing pain whip through my back. I heard a scream and my name before all I saw was darkness.

Hope you enjoy write in the reviews what you think he is becoming. If you guess right I'll give you an extra special mention. And to KDB I AM SOOOOO GRATEFULL!! The author previously mentioned BETA'd for me!

FD out

XX


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was the hardest thing Harry had to do. He didn't remember why or even how long he'd been out. The only thing he recognised at that moment was a pure white aura shining from his right. He didn't even need to look to know who it was. The feeling of the magic was so similar to him though he didn't remember ever having felt something so light, so pure.

'Draco...' he thought, but it seemed as though the boy had heard him, Harry was sure he'd heard him because he felt a slight shift in the air besides him. He opened his mouth to speak but only ended up saying something in a foreign language, "qué sucedió?" (1)

He sensed Draco's confusion but he was out again before he could process what was happening.

-

Draco was beyond confused and frantic with Harry. He'd been told that the man lying down loved him but what happened next had freaked him out.

Memory

_**Draco stared in horror as blood coated sunset wings pealed from Harry's back; they flicked gracefully to there full size shaking the blood effortlessly from their smooth feathers. But throughout the whole transformation the poor Gryffindor was screaming, Draco could not imagine how painful it might had been. As the man before him fell he caught him awkward because of the wings. But it seemed pointless they were gone replaced by a plain looking Harry, true blood coated his torn shirt the only thing indicating something had happened were the two small wing shaped scars at the base of Harry's neck, in fact they looked very much like tattoos. **_

_**Harry had to think fast the magic he had felt was enormous and he knew Poppy Pomfrey was still on site, well he hoped so anyway. When he'd sat with Harry hours his curiosity had gotten him the best of him and he'd vacated the seat to go to the library. For hours he'd sat there but only found one similar thing to what Harry had gone through and as far as he knew there was more to come.**_

End Memory

Draco waited agonisingly as he watched Harry recover, he didn't feel himself slip away into the dream land but when he was soon startled awake he wished he hadn't, "Poppy!"

Harry was glowing now the same colour as his wings, Harry's hair grew longer hints of sunset colours appearing in his hair. Hovering above the bed was how Poppy found her charge, "Oh no, he can't be…"

Draco turned but found the healer running into her office soon appearing again with a large, thick and dusty old tomb marked in a language that he didn't understand. 'Seres Míticos Antiguos' (2) was the title but as Poppy flicked through the leaves of the tomb he noticed that there was on page he didn't understand and this was the page that Poppy stopped at, "he's an Elemental Angel, or specifically an Angelous Elemental."

"But there hasn't been one of those since… since the Greek gods reigned the skies millennia ago, how can he be?" Draco tried to rationalise, but it was true this was the reference he had found fitting what had happened to Harry in his office, "typically once in a millennia the remaining Greek gods choose an heir of their own to carry the power of that of an elemental titan and of an angel. Though Angels are believed to be Christian and typically later then the Greek legends it is said that Mercury the messenger god was to be an Angel, the very first." Poppy quoted aloud, Harry still hung glowing above his bed his arms now glowing a weaving pattern that Draco couldn't make out, "the tattoos that an elemental Angel receives either along his arms, back or legs symbolise how powerful he is, if he receives all three then he is equal Zeus himself and it maybe that he is descended directly from Zeus. "

At that moment Harry fell gracefully to the cushioned bed before bolting upwards, "qué sucedió?"(1)

There was that line again, what did it mean he glance quizzically at the healer she smiled and replied, "Concentre en ingles por favour Potter."

Harry looked at her as if he understood but didn't know how to comply, Draco wished he'd taken Spanish, but it struck him odd, why Spanish wasn't he supposed to be speaking Greek? Harry furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, on his old self, on his English side, "what happened?"

It looked like the poor man led on the bed was having trouble speaking his native language, "Mr. Potter why are you talking Spanish?"

"As a child Zeus was Spanish, he may have been king of the gods but when he became such there was no such thing." Harry replied frowning lightly, Draco had no reason why; it might be because the man didn't know how he knew, "I… don't… don't know how to hold this out any longer."

Poppy looked through the pages that described Harry's being and smiled when she read out the extract, "as an elemental Angel you can talk to any being, animal or plant you wish, to control this ability on must first find his or her soul mate, this is usually the person who triggered the transformation, if it wasn't triggered by a person it was by the persons ancestors in times of need. In these cases the elemental Angel becomes the next messenger of the gods. This is only released by finding said soul mate."

"That would be me, but if so then why is he struggling?" Draco finally chocked out, he hadn't realised that his dream might come true forcefully. He'd not let himself believe before, but now it was so thrust upon his mind body and soul that he had no choice but to accept, he didn't want Harry to become a servant.

"In any case that a soul mate may reject the Angel that said Angel will be placed in front of a judge and jury made up of the remaining Greek gods. An Angel may recognise his soul mate by the blinding white aura surrounding a person along with a calming effect of feeling its light." Poppy finished answering Draco's question, she worried her lip as she watched Draco, "if you are activated now instead of at school there must be a reason."

Draco smiled at Harry and sat down next to him, his delicate finger traced the design running lightly across Harry's arm, "I think they're across my legs and back also, it feels like something has burned hot wax across my skin."

"Then you are a direct descendant on Zeus himself. It means he may have seen you two together and seized the opportunity to release your powers for something greater coming your way. He may not have wanted you to be under his command." Poppy said lightly and for some strange reason Harry felt that his may be true. Poppy smiled and left the room, for some reason Harry felt younger, like Hogwarts years younger, he blushed as he felt Draco's finger ran across his chest.

"I never said before you almost ran off but I love you too, prat." Harry smiled feeling something almost snap together and his focus slipped knowing he know longer needed to concentrate on having to speak English, his mind would do it itself.

Ok I made everything up; the elemental hero is of my own doing, more to come. Sorry if the Spanish is a little out of phase, or if the Spanish grammar is wrong I had internet translation doing the work. Thank you for waiting.

KillerDustBunny: Hey Hun, long time, Um I guess that answers your question doesn't it? Thank you for reviewing.

Mr. Anonymous: hears your update I hop you like it. I have had writers block so not updated in a while but I'm on a roll so hoping to get updates out.

Translations

What happened?

Ancient Mythical beings

Elemental Angel

Concentrate on English please Potter


End file.
